Thanksgiving Atlantean Style
by athenanoctea
Summary: Colonel Carter decides to do something special for the Atlantis expedition team.


**Title: **Thanksgiving Atlantean Style

**Author: **carpenyx

**Date: **11/22/2007

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **1,280

**Spoilers: **None

**Genre: **Humor, General, Crossover

**Characters/Pairings**: SGA/SG-1 team, hints of Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala

**Summary: **Colonel Carter decides to do something special for the Atlantis expedition team.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, just playing in the Pegasus Galaxy with my flyboys. No copyright infringement intended.

**Thanksgiving Atlantean Style**

In light of their current situation, there was a different feel around Atlantis as of late. Some of the American personnel and military officers were feeling nostalgic with the upcoming holiday. A couple of the expedition crew had requested to return to Earth to spend time with their families. Others were requested to remain on Atlantis in case something came up, despite it being quiet the last couple of days.

Samantha Carter stayed behind and decided she'd do something special for her expedition team.

"I hear you put in a request for a Thanksgiving dinner," General O'Neill said over the radio transmission.

"I thought we all could use a little break and I've been dying for a home cooked meal," Colonel Carter replied over the headset.

"Be careful what you wish for," Jack said. There was a cryptic tone in his voice, one that Sam was quite familiar with and it made her just a little bit nervous.

She walked out of her office, through the control room, and onto the observation deck that overlooked the 'gate room. "What do you mean, sir?" She had known better than to ask the question but she did anyway.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Sam could just see the mischievous grin on the General's face.

She cocked a brow and then realization hit her. "What did you do?"

The sound of Jack's laughter could be heard over Sam's headset and in that moment, a dozen or more live turkeys came running out of the slimmer-y blue event horizon into the Atlantis 'gate room.

"Jack!" she hissed into the mouth piece.

Chuck, the head technician, stood up from the console and peeked down at the main floor. "Oh my," he said under his breath.

All of the other personnel and technicians on duty stopped what they were doing to see what all of the commotion was about. Some were laughing, others couldn't believe what they were seeing, and a few Lanteans in the 'gate room backed away.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sheppard hummed to himself as he climbed the stairs to the control deck. He had his iPod on, music blasting in his ears – he hadn't heard any of the fuss but it wasn't long before his eyes witnessed what everyone else was looking at. He stopped mid-stride on the landing opposite of the 'gate and stared at the rafter of turkeys running around the room. "What the hell?" he muttered, pulling his earplugs out.

Teyla had not been far behind when she noticed Sheppard pausing at the top of the stairs. "What is happening?" she asked as she walked up beside him, following his gaze.

"You don't want to know," he told her.

It was not every day one witnessed strange creatures congregating around the stargate. "Should I be worried?" she half-asked, half-said.

"Um, no," he said, and then looked at her. "Well, I don't think so." John shrugged. "Unless they are alien birds here to kill us, I think we're good."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sam waited patiently for Jack to finish laughing, when there appeared to be an end to his laughter, she asked, "Are you done now?"

"I think so," he said through a chuckle or two.

"What am I suppose to do with all of these turkeys?"

"Eat them?" he said, simply.

"You are so going to pay for this some day, sir."

"Promises, promises," he said, giving another laugh.

Sam couldn't help but grin. "I despise you."

"Don't you always?"

"Are you joining us for dinner?" she asked.

"Not so sure that's such a good idea," he admitted.

"Daniel and Vala are on their way in the Daedalus and should be arriving in a couple of hours. I'm sure you could persuade Teal'c to come with you, for moral support."

"I'll let you know. Enjoy the turkeys, Carter." Jack chuckled and the transmission went dead.

"So going to kill him," Sam muttered.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"What on Earth?" Rodney joined Sheppard and Teyla. He stared, flabbergasted. "Are we being attacked by killer turkeys?"

"Yes, McKay. We're being attacked by killer turkeys." Sheppard and Teyla continued to stare at the mass of birds running around.

"Hey, stranger things have happened," McKay pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ronon walked up, standing behind the trio. "What'd I miss?"

"You do not want to know," Teyla said. "Strange Earth customs it would seem… yet again."

"Oh," he said gruffly with a shrug and turned, walking away.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Why do I get the job of killing the turkeys?" McKay grumbled as he walked into the holding room behind Sheppard.

"Oh, I don't know. Might have to do with you being the Chief Scientific Officer?" Sheppard swiped his hand over the sensor, closing the door behind them.

"That doesn't make me a Zoologist or an expert on turkeys," McKay said. "Besides, I don't see how this even concerns me as I'm Canadian and we celebrated Thanksgiving a month ago!"

"Just shut up and help me slaughter the turkeys?" Sheppard looked at McKay. "Did I just say slaughter the turkeys? I did. This is bad."

oooooooooooooooooooo

He wasn't completely sure how long they were at it but it was near impossible to catch the little buggers! Sheppard had chased after the same turkey and was still unable to catch it.

McKay wasn't doing any better. "This is ridiculous! I'm a revered scientist and here I am running around after turkeys of all things!"

"Revered?" Sheppard snorted.

"I have better things to do then run after birds all afternoon," McKay told him as he crossed his arms.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, like saving your butt again? You know, it takes a lot of work protecting this city and your… butt."

"Stop talking about my butt," Sheppard said, raising a brow.

"That was disturbing," said Ronon, referring to the talk of Sheppard's butt, from the entryway.

"Not as disturbing as trying to catch these stupid birds," Sheppard commented.

Ronon looked at Sheppard. He swiftly pulled out his pistol and shot down each of the foreign creatures that were running around in circles, each one fall to the ground, dead.

"And why didn't I think of that?" Sheppard smirked.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of hours later, the mess hall had been turned from simple to exquisite with tables filled with all different types of foods; vegetables, fruits, and a dozen cooked turkeys. It was enough to feed… a city, well, it sort of was.

Sam walked into the mess hall and a bright smile crossed her face at the sight of the delicious smelling food and the mass of people gathered together. She walked over to the table where Daniel, Vala, John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Teal'c, and… Jack was sitting. "Good to see you," she said to Jack.

Jack gave her a wink.

"I don't get it," Vala whispered to Daniel.

"It's an Earth tradition," he told her. "Friends and family get together, eat a lot of food, and have a good time."

"I'd rather have a 'good time' elsewhere," she whispered seductively.

Daniel rolled his eyes and ignored her comment, returning his attention to the group gathered.

"This is a lovely gesture, Colonel Carter," Teyla said with a smile.

"Indeed," Teal'c smiled warmly to his old friend.

"Yeah, it means a lot," John said.

"I still think it's a little discriminating to us Canadians-"

"Shut up, Rodney," said everyone gathered at the table in unison, and then they all started laughing.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, storytelling, and delicious food. For the first time in a long time, they hadn't any worries. They were surrounded by friends…. by family and that's all that mattered.


End file.
